Breezestar, leader of WindClan
by Breezestar09
Summary: If you're a member of the roleplay site Warrior's World, then you'll know the WindClan leader is Breezestar, a cat who was devoted to his mate Firestorm, and loyal to his Clan. What you don't know, is his history. This is it.


The gray she-cat looked fondly down at her two kits, both black as night, as they played on the hayloft. The older one, the she-cat, was trying to appear more dignified as the younger tom tried to bait her into playing.

"Breeze! Quit bothering your sister!" The mother cat called exasperatedly to her son.

Breeze sat up and eyed his mother a little resentfully. "We're just playing," He complained.

"Playing isn't going to get you a home!" Star informed him. The older black kit's well-shaped ears twitched.

Breeze looked at his sister scornfully. "You want to play too, and you know it." He grumbled. "Just wait, one day I'll be bigger and stronger then you."

Their mother chuckled. "Of course, Breeze." Fog purred, flicking her tail. "But one day you'll have mates and kits of your own, and you need to set a good example for them."

"Aw, gross!" Breeze spat instantly. "In case you didn't notice, I'm a kit."

"You won't be for long." Fog reasoned, with-holding laughter. _Too true. _She thought regretfully. This wasn't her first litter of kits, and she knew they grew up too fast.

And she was right.

* * *

"Ha! Proves you wrong!" Breeze looked at his mother triumphantly. "We're not going anywhere!" He was a fine young tom now, midnight-black with vivid green eyes.

He was alone now. Star was gone; She had, after having many dreams, vanished into the night when she was six moons old. He missed her sorely, but he had his own mate now, who was expecting kits.

Dreamer was his mate; She was a beautiful creamy-furred she-cat with blue eyes, and her stomach was rounded, at the moment. She had come into their lives alone, a few moons beforehand, and Breeze and she had become mates almost instantly. Fog, who was getting older now, had guessed that they would leave soon.

This was the day everything went wrong for them.

Dreamer, who had been laughing with them moments before, had rushed to the hayloft to have her kits. It wasn't customary for the father to stay with his mate while she was kitting, so Breeze wasn't bothered. Then a screaming wail rang out.

Breeze, gasping, raced to the loft, where Dreamer was lying, soft fur dripping blood…she was dead. "_No!_" He wailed, shoving his nose into her fur. "No! No! No!"

His mate, gone! His mind had gone totally blank; _Wait, the kits!_ He instantly stepped back, licking the little kits. There were two of them, one with bloodstained cream fur, and the other with pale gray fur and darker stripes. Both were she-cats.

Sobbing from the loss of his mate, Breeze picked up his daughters and carried them to Fog, whose eyes were wide with shock. "Can you take care of them?" He choked out, putting them down as they mewled pitifully.

"Of course, but-"

"I can't stay here. There are too many sad memories now; First Star, and now Dreamer, my dear mate…" Breeze looked pained.

"What about your kits?" Fog watched her son's expression. "Without a mother, they need you, their father."

"I'll come back and visit, I-I promise." Breeze's voice caught on the last two words. "But I can't stay."

"What are you going to name them?" She said softly, amber eyes soft.

Breeze looked at the two she-kits. "The gray tabby will be Wind." He said finally. "The cream one…she'll be Daydream; For her mother." He licked their fur, and they wriggled under his touch.

He turned, without a backward glance, and raced up to the hayloft, picking up Dreamer's body, and brought her down, passing his mother and kits. "I'm sorry. Good bye." He meowed briefly, and walked out to bury Dreamer.

As he scraped the last pawful of dirt onto her body, he sighed, and turned, padding towards the sun.

* * *

Breeze had reached a cat-less barn, and settled there. It wasn't a moon before a young flame-colored she-cat wandered onto the farm, looking lost. Sighing, the black tom leapt down from the roof in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Hi, I'm Firepaw, nice to meet you too." The young cat shot back instantly, her green eyes glaring at him.

Breeze chuckled inwardly. "I'm Breeze." He said gruffly.

"Oh, are you one of those kitty pets?" She queried instantly.

"What?" Breeze frowned in confusion. "I live there," He meowed, pointing to the barn.

"Oh, you're a loner." Firepaw meowed matter-of-factly.

Breeze decided not to linger on the confusion of these terms. "Whatever," He meowed. "You have a stupid name."

"Not half as stupid as yours." Firepaw rolled her eyes. "Firepaw's a great name."

"It doesn't make any sense!" Breeze pointed out. "Your paw isn't on fire or anything."

"Well you're not the wind. We might as all be named cat, if our names had to make sense." Firepaw said scornfully. "So let's start over. Hi, I'm Ginger Cat."

Now it was Breeze's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh boy, shut up."

They continued on like this for quite a while, with Firepaw explaining every aspect of her life to him. _Will you _shut up_?! _He thought in annoyance.

"Oh, look at that, the sun's setting, time for me to get back." Firepaw said cheerfully. "See you 'round." The flame colored apprentice padded away, soon breaking into a sprint and disappearing from view in moments.

* * *

These meetings went on often, and Firepaw became Firestorm, and a beautiful she-cat, in Breeze's view. One night, he had a dream.

He woke on the moor, blinking. A creamy-furred she-cat was walking toward him, and he blinked.

"Dreamer!" He gasped, rushing forward to meet his former mate. The two, purring, twined around each other.

"Oh, Breeze," Dreamer breathed. "I've missed you so much…" She paused. "That's not why I'm here. It's about Firestorm."

_Oh, no. _Breeze winced inwardly. His growing fondness of the young she-cat must be showing.

"It's not bad," Dreamer murmured, licking his ear. "You're young, you need a mate. I was never your true soul-mate. Firestorm is."

Breeze stared at her in shock. "But…"

"We loved each other. Our daughters are fine young cats. You may not see them for a long time, but you will see them." Dreamer assured him. "Your place is not as a loner. You are a special cat, as is Star."

"Star?" He gaped. "Where is she?"

"She is in Firestorm's Clan. Her dreams urged her to join, and she listened. She is a beautiful cat, she looks just like you." Dreamer paused. "You will see. Tomorrow, Firestorm will ask you to join the Clan. Do it."

"Are you sure?" Breeze stepped toward her uncertainly. "I could go back to the barn…"

"You'd be miserable." She told him firmly. "Go, please. I will visit you in your dreams, don't worry."

The two touched noses one more time, and the Breeze awoke. Sure enough, when Firestorm returned, she asked him to join the Clan, and, much to his surprise, to be her mate. He agreed to both, and went to WindClan with her, and became Breezewhisper.

* * *

Breezewhisper watched his and Firestorm's three kits wrestle with the former loner kit, Scarkit. He watched the kits' progress, and decided to ask Ravenstar if he could mentor Scarkit when he became an apprentice.

His son, Eaglekit, pinned Moonkit, his sister and the youngest of the litter, triumphantly. "Gotcha!" The little gray tom mewed.

His other son, Cardinalkit, wrestled with Scarkit. Cardinalkit was flame-ginger, like his mother, but with tabby stripes too. Scarkit was a couple days older then the other three, and he was black-furred, and quiet.

Firestorm was watching them too, beside him, but looked a little bored too. Being such an impatient cat, he guessed she really wanted to get out of the nursery. He chuckled in soft amusement, and licked her ear, earning a simultaneous _eww_! From the kits and he smiled once, recalling the same event happening in his case.

* * *

"You can find rabbit holes almost anywhere on the moor," Breezewhisper explained to Scarpaw as they walked along the moor. "Better keep an eye out so you don't--" He broke off as Scarpaw stepped in a rabbit hole. "--step in one," He finished lamely. "What's wrong? You seem distracted today."

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Scarpaw replied, looking over at him.

"Hm," Breezewhisper decided not to say anything, but said casually, "A friend of mine in ThunderClan, Sunleaf, has an apprentice named Wildpaw. They're getting on far with training. Apparently she's a really good fighter."

Scarpaw seemed to look a bit interested, but kept his face neutral. "Well, I better get better at training then, shouldn't I?"

Breezewhisper smiled, "Definitely. You'll be a warrior in no time."

* * *

Breezewhisper gritted his teeth as he battled the leader of the pack, slashing at this huge brown mutt. His strikes were getting weaker though. He wasn't as fast as a regular WindClan cat, and he didn't move fast enough…that was his flaw.

He dove sideways to avoid the dog and realized only too late that his maneuver was exactly what the dog wanted. The dog grabbed him by his scruff, shaking him vigorously until he was too dizzy to know which way was up or down. The dog tossed him against a rock and he yowled, but it was cut off as he slammed against the rock, his spine broken.

He was dead.

* * *

"Over here," Scarpelt was telling his mate, Wildbreath. "This is where he's buried."

Breezewhisper watched them. He had to get back to help! _Dig, _he whispered in their ears.

The two warriors started digging furiously. He watched as their paws touched a bit of black fur. _Yes!_

The moment his mouth and nose were uncovered, he was back in his body, and heaved himself out of the dirt. He was different in form. He looked more powerful, and he seemed more muscular, and lean at the same time. His once both-green eyes now changed to one amber and one blue, and both glittered with a faint tinge of starlight. He a lone patch of white fur in the shape of a star on his forehead.

He meowed to them. "Thank you.I will never forget this." He focused his gaze on Scarpelt. "You know?"

"Yes," Scarpelt sighed, flicking his long tail. "I must go back to WindClan."

"You never would have been completely at ease there." Breezewhisper murmured. "You have a great destiny, Scarpelt."

"And what about you?" Wildbreath asked him. "What's your destiny?"

"I haven't got the faintest idea, but for now, we have to get back to camp. The battle is coming, fast."

The three warriors set off towards the WindClan camp, confident strides in their steps.

* * *

"Me?" Breezewhisper looked up at the ghostly form of Windvoice, eyes wide. "Nobody ever…I didn't think…"

Windvoice suppressed a smile. "You are the leader of WindClan now, Breezewhisper. You have been aroused from the ashes to do what you were born to do: lead."

Breezewhisper lifted his head, determination in his now multi-colored eyes. "Then I accept."

* * *

Breezestar walked down from the path to the Moonpool. "You keep going," He meowed to his daughter, Poppysong, who was the medicine cat. "There's something I have to do, that I've delayed for too long."

Poppysong looked curious, but nodded and left. Breezestar watched her go and in his mind, Dreamer's voice was murmuring: _Thank you, love. _

Breezestar took a detour from the path and broke into a sprint, racing across the moor, past the barn he used to live in, and pounding onward towards the barn where he was born. He slowed to a trot as he neared the entrance, and his ears pricked slightly as he heard voices from inside.

"They're beautiful, Daydream," A tom's voice murmured softly, and a weary, clear voice meowed an agreement.

"It's getting stuffy in here," Another she-cat's voice, slightly rougher then the others', meowed. "I'm outta here."

A gray tabby she-cat padded out. Even though he hadn't seen her since the day she was born, she was instantly recognizable. Wind. She had Dreamer's soft pelt, but Breezestar's lean form. Her blue eyes, eerily like her mother's, turned toward him, blinking in surprise.

Breezestar stepped forward. "Wind?" He meowed softly, eyes sparking.

Wind looked uneasy, "Who're you?" She asked him, puzzled.

Breezestar took another step forward. "I'm…Breeze." He meowed softly.

Wind's eyes widened in shock, "Bre-Father?" She meowed incredulously. "Fog told us you were never coming back!"

"I made a promise, and I kept it," He murmured. "My activities have kept me…occupied."

The gray tabby rushed forward and skidded to a halt in front of him, head cocked, but eyes bright with excitement. "You have to come in! Fog would want to see you…and Daydream! She just had her kits, and they're adorable! And her mate, Stormy…"

Breezestar smiled and lightly touched his nose to his daughter's cheek. "Lead on, Wind."

The gray she-cat smiled triumphantly at him and padded in. As she did, Breezestar noticed her strong leg-muscles and smiled regretfully. _What a warrior she'd make! _He stepped into the light of the barn.

A dark gray tom was instantly there, fur fluffing out warily, amber eyes suspicious. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Shut up, Stormy, this is Breeze, mine and Daydream's father." Wind told him scornfully.

Stormy inspected him. "You're creepy." He decided. "Your eyes are glittering, and you have a star on your forehead…and your eyes are different colors too."

"Thank you for informing me." Breezestar muttered sarcastically.

Stormy shrugged and raced off into the hayloft.

"Huh. He's got no more sense then a kit," Wind snorted disdainfully.

"He'll be a good father then." Breezestar chuckled, and the two cats made their way into the hayloft, where Stormy was now lying down behind a cream she-cat, who had two kits, one black and one white, curled at her side. A gray she-cat with a white muzzle was dozing towards the back. '

"Daydream! This is our father, Breeze!" Wind raced over to her sister, prodding her with a paw.

"Father?" Daydream murmured. Breezestar's breath caught as she got up. She was an almost exact replica of her mother. The kits mewled indignantly as the warmth of their mother vanished and she curled her tail around them.

Breezestar stepped forward uneasily. "I'm sorry I never came back…" He meowed with a deeply apologetic tone. "I hope you both will forgive me."

"_I _forgive you," Wind said promptly. "It's good enough for me to know that you cared enough to come," She pressed her muzzle against his shoulder warmly.

"Thank you, Wind." Breezestar smiled at her.

"…I suppose I forgive you too." Daydream mewed softly, and touched her nose briefly to her father's. "Though, might I ask…why did you come?"

Breezestar paused. "When you were born, and your mother died…I had to go. Too many sad memories were here, and I couldn't bear being here with the memory of your mother and my sister gone…even with you two and my mother here, I would never feel right again. I moved to another barn, and…met an apprentice."

"A what?" Stormy asked, coming over and sitting down in front of him.

"Apprentice," Breezestar repeated. "A cat in training to be a warrior…her name was Firepaw." He smiled as he remembered. "She was a spunky she-cat, and very talkative. Soon I realized that I was growing fonder and fonder of her, and I was guilty, because I had really loved Dreamer. Dreamer's spirit visited me in a dream…and told me Firestorm was my true soul mate." He went on to explain what else had occurred, and the barn cats' eyes grew wider and wider.

"Wow! What an exciting life!" Wind crowed, "That's fantastic! I almost wish I could come with you, but these guys need someone to protect them."

"I can protect us!" Stormy protested.

"You fight just about as well as a kit," Wind retorted. "Actually, prob'ly worse."

Stormy rolled his eyes, apparently used to Wind's teasing. "Whatever."

"Who's there?" A cracked voice meowed, and Fog got to her paws, padding over. Breezestar shivered as he realized that she was now blind.

"Breeze," Stormy meowed loudly to her.

"_Weeds?_ Who on earth is Weeds?" Fog demanded.

"_**Breeze**_**," Stormy repeated, emphasizing his name a little more. "Your son!"**

"**Breeze?" She whispered incredulously. "Is it really you?"**

"**Yes," Breezestar replied to her, in her ear. "I'm here."**

"**Are you staying?" She whispered. "Where have you been?"**

"**I'm not staying. My Clan needs me. I'm their leader now," Breezestar replied. "I found Star! We both joined the same Clan, and as a result, added to our names. Hers was Stargazer, and mine is Breezestar."**

"**Was?" Fog blinked, tears starting to form. "Is she…gone?"**

"**A fox killed her," He murmured quietly, head bowed.**

**Fog sobbed silently, tears running down her white muzzle, and Breezestar gently pressed against her soothingly. Eventually, she stopped and blinked over towards Daydream. **

"**What have you named your kits?" She asked her. **

"**I named the white tom Cloud, and the black tom is…Breeze." Daydream replied with a glance toward her father.**

**Breezestar blinked in surprise. "Thank you, Daydream," He murmured, and looked at the rising sun out the window. "I have to head back. They'll be wondering where I am." **

"**Aw, are you serious?" Wind complained, blinking at her father.**

"**Yes, I am." Breezestar touched his nose to his mother and daughters. "Even though I'm not here, I'll be at paw whenever you need me."**

"**Thank you, Father." Daydream meowed as he turned to pad away. "We'll always remember you."**

**And with one final glance back, Breezestar raced away to WindClan, and home.**


End file.
